


That’ll Wake You Up In The Morning

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Light D/s, M/M, Molly is a naughty boy, Morning Wood, Multi, Other, PWP, Smut, Tail Masturbation, morning blow jobs, please punish him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Fjord has morning wood, Molly has a solution.





	That’ll Wake You Up In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> HK: So this one has been living in my head all weekend, and now I’ve worked out what my Nein boys threesome is gonna be!   
> Mollymauk: I’m simply delighted. Is it ever going to see the light of day?   
> HK: Well that mostly depends on how cooperative you’re going to be, and how much the words run away with me.   
> Mollymauk: *pretending to take notes* Some time in 2025, got it.   
> HK: Oh hush, you glorious reprobate. I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.   
> Mollymauk: *slowly raising both eyebrows*   
> HK: Other than writing you more smut, obviously. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Oral sex and whatever the fancy word for tail sex turns out to be. I really should know this? 
> 
> Disclaimer: *double checks email* nope, still nothing! Not even a reply about trigger warnings in the art reel.

He knew before he even opened his eyes that he was rock hard and aching. He couldn’t quite remember the dream, whatever it was part of him had very much been enjoying it. 

 

A soft shuffling sound of sheets on skin from across the room made him flinch just a little. Sure, Molly would have been (had been) utterly shameless about taking himself in hand had their positions been reversed, complete with loud moans and sidelong glances that flashed an invitation. 

 

But Fjord was still used to the pact of the sea, more than a dozen sailors sleeping alongside one another at a time. You had to manufacture as much privacy as you could. 

 

He considered waiting until it went away on its own. Probably should have before thinking about Molly touching himself. 

 

Almost as though he could read his mind, the tiefling’s voice carried easily across the room. 

 

“You know, I can see that from over here. It’d be a shame to waste it.” There was just a trace of amusement in the seductive purr, and Fjord cracked an eye open to glare at him. 

 

“If you had any suggestions?” He let the last word trail off as a broad grin spread across Molly’s face. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” he sighed happily and rolled onto his stomach, pushing himself up to all but skip across the room to Fjord’s bed. Before the half orc could move he nudged Fjord’s knees apart and settled himself between them, tugging the blankets away with a contented little purr. 

 

Fjord couldn’t help a smile, pushing himself up on his elbows to watch as Molly bared more green skin. 

 

“Anythin’ in particular on your mind?” He asked, one hand falling lazily to Molly’s curls. The tiefling spared him a grin, stroking his thumbs over bared hips. 

 

“I haven’t had breakfast yet,” he purred in response, batting his lashes. Fjord’s erection was tenting at the edge of the blanket, just barely covered. The slight pressure as Molly stretched the fabric down was in no way enough. 

 

Fjord shifted just a little, dragging the hem of the blanket just past the head of his cock. The dark, flushed green head was already slight with precome, and the sight of it made Molly sigh. 

 

“That’s just far too pretty to keep teasing you,” the tiefling mused, then leaned down to flick his tongue across the blanket and around the very tip of Fjord’s cock. The sudden wet warmth made Fjord hiss, his hips jerking up but only succeeding in butting against Molly’s chin as the tiefling drew back to grin at him. “Too pretty to keep teasing you much,” he clarified. 

 

Frustrated, Fjord was about to ask for more when something in Molly’s posture made him pause. The tiefling had shifted up onto his knees, his back arching down in a perfect, tantalizing curve as he looked up through his lashes at Fjord. Both hands remained on the blanket at Fjord’s hips, neither moving to extend the touch. 

 

The biggest hint to Molly’s mood was his tail, which curved through twitching figure eights above him, excited and playful. A slow smile curled across Fjord’s lips. 

 

Playful. 

 

Molly wanted to play with him. Wanted to make him angry, so he’d take what he wanted. 

 

They’d discussed it once or twice, back when the whole thing had begun in those early days on the road. The blood hunter had been remarkably candid about his moods, explicitly warning most of the group that he liked to wind people up until they broke and broke him a little in return. Jester’d been the one to ask him for a safe word, just in case. 

 

Fjord doubted he was going to use it any time soon. He curled a large hand through Molly’s curled hair, dragging his head back just a little. 

 

“You want trouble, you little shit?” He asked affectionately, eyes narrowing in play and definitely not missing the pleased little flutter of Molly’s lashes. 

 

“Maybe I do,” Molly sighed, his tail twitching ever faster, “what are you going to do about it?” 

 

Fjord considered making him ask for it, letting Molly keep teasing him for a while. But the rest of the Nein would be wondering where they were soon enough. 

 

“Maybe I’ll tie your hands and fuck your face, come across your pretty hair and not give you time to wash it,” he growled, and Molly moaned softly. 

 

“Going to make sure everyone knows whose whore I am?” The tiefling prompted, tugging just a little against Fjord’s grip. Fjord obligingly tightened it, nodding down to his still covered dick. 

 

“Only if you suck me well enough to earn it.” A tiny half whine of protest snuck its way from Molly’s throat and he tried to lean down, but Fjord held him in place for a moment. “Ask me for it.” 

 

Red eyes snapped open and darted across his face, a sensual smile spreading across Molly’s lips at what he saw. 

 

“Please, Fjord... let me suck your cock?” He cocked his head a little to one side, brushing a horn against the side of Fjord’s wrist. He really made a terribly pretty picture, clad only in his tattoos and scars, the first light of morning shining over smooth lavender skin. If he wasn’t so very pretty, Fjord might have asked him to stop sleeping naked. 

 

No reason not to enjoy a good view when offered, though. 

 

With a gruff nod Fjord released him, nodding down to his erection. 

 

“Leave the knot,” he reminded Molly as the tiefling leaned back down at once, nuzzling his cheek across the blanket over Fjord’s hips, “I don’t have fifteen minutes to spend knotting your filthy mouth.” 

 

A shiver ran up Molly’s spine at the thought and he moaned again, breath ghosting across the exposed tip of Fjord’s cock. Then the blanket was gone, whipped away, and Molly’s tongue was licking him slowly from base to tip. 

 

Fjord hissed softly, his hand falling back to Molly’s hair to twist. 

 

“Are you gonna make me repeat myself?” 

 

Molly considered the question very seriously for a moment, eyeing Fjord’s face again. 

 

“What will happen if I do?” He asked, anticipation thick in his voice. Fjord considered him in return, then smirked. 

 

“I won’t let you fuck yourself with your tail while I come on your face.” 

 

Molly’s lower lip stuck out in a pout, but his eyes gleamed with a hidden grin. 

 

“Terribly cruel of you.” 

 

“So don’t make me repeat myself.” 

 

And then Molly’s tongue was on him again, and his lips, and it was all very slow, and sweet, and sensual, and honestly everything Fjord could think to ask for on a lazy morning. But Molly wasn’t looking for slow and sensual. He was looking for punishment. 

 

His lips began to stray lower, brushing over the top of Fjord’s thick knot in tender little kisses. It was only too obvious what he wanted. 

 

Fjord was happy to provide, curling a hand around Molly’s horn with a dramatic sigh. 

 

“Always such a pain in the ass,” he told Molly fondly, jerking the tiefling up and away from the knot. This time he was rewarded with a whimper, Molly’s grip tightening on his hips. Thinking about a pain for his own ass, certainly. 

 

The thought of turning the tiefling around, of sitting up to spank some heat into those beautifully bouncy cheeks, was almost irresistible. He could stuff a plug in, Molly always had one to spare, and watch it glint back at him with each slap. 

 

But Fjord had only just woken up, and they didn’t have all day. More was the pity. 

 

Instead, the half orc reached down with his other hand to grip himself just above the knot, rubbing his head over Molly’s lips. 

 

“Pretty sure I told you to get sucking,” he growled in a low, warning tone. There was a soft, almost beatific smile on Molly’s lips just before he parted them, a sweet moment of surrender that brought a surge of pleasure even stronger than the warmth of his mouth. There was just something so satisfying in that moment, in the obedience from such a headstrong and dramatic tiefling. 

 

Jester’s submission carried the same warmth, whenever she deigned to give it, but then she was always so open and trusting. Molly was so much more reserved, suspicious and closed from the world under all his bright and shiny personas. And maybe most of them were real, his truest self on full display in a swirl of light and colour. But there was always the little part that watched, that liked to be in control and guide the situation, drawing eyes wherever he went and owning all the attention in a room on a whim. 

 

That was the part that Fjord most liked to see give in, to watch Molly give up his own agenda and just do whatever Fjord asked him to. It was something he always tried to reward, and this time that meant holding the tiefling’s head still and thrusting up into his mouth. 

 

This moan was muffled and hummed directly around Fjord’s shaft and drew a matching moan from the half orc’s lips. He could feel himself twitching in response, more precome dripping along with Molly’s saliva as Fjord fucked his face. He didn’t bother with a slow warm up; he’d been needing release from the moment he woke, and probably before if Molly could be believed. 

 

No doubt the tiefling was also rock hard somewhere below, hidden by the lovely tableau that was his tattooed back and ass. His hands remained on Fjord’s hips like they’d been glued there though, not trying to touch. An idea struck Fjord and he paused, dragging Molly off his dick by that same horn. 

 

“How good are you with your tail?” He asked, and was pleased to see a speculative grin on Molly’s face. 

 

“Depends what you mean by good,” the tiefling purred, licking his lips deliberately, the golden stud that pierced his tongue gleaming in the light. 

 

“Good enough to jerk yourself off with it?” 

 

A brighter, delighted smile stole across Molly’s face, tinged with pride that Fjord wasn’t sure was for himself or the warlock. 

 

“Want to watch me do it?” His voice dipped even lower, a sultry purr as his tail twisted around itself almost like a demonstration. Fjord grunted, dragging Molly’s head back down to his cock. 

 

“Slow,” he ordered, pressing himself back into that sweet mouth, “you’re not allowed to come until I tell you to.” 

 

A noise that could have been protest or assent was muffled to a lovely buzz by his dick, and Molly’s tail slunk down and under his own body. It wasn’t the best angle to see, and any sound was covered by the slick thrusts into Molly’s mouth and throat. Fjord resolved to make good on earlier threats later, and tie Molly to the bed so he could watch him do it at his leisure. 

 

Caleb would probably also enjoy that show. The wizard might want to take notes, and Fjord would be perfectly happy to have him as a lap warmer. 

 

 For now, all he wanted was to finish quickly, make sure Molly was satisfied, and get down for some breakfast of his own. Luckily Molly was always ready for a little roughness, Fjord’s thrusts into his mouth and throat making him moan with pleasure as much as anything else. Fjord took a moment to bury himself in that sweet throat, purple lips just barely brushing against the top of his knot as they stretched wide around him. 

 

For a moment, he considered asking Jester to paint the scene. Molly was too goddamn pretty with his mouth full, red eyes dark with want as they met Fjord’s amber. Only one thing that’d make the view better. 

 

A smirk tugged at Fjord’s lips as he held Molly in place. 

 

“You close?” He asked, and received a deliberately nonchalant shrug in return that made him laugh. “If you want to come this morning, why don’t you really impress me?” 

 

An inquisitive noise buzzed around his shaft and Fjord’s breath hitched for a moment. Fuck, he was pretty close himself. His hand shifted from gripping the horn down to card through Molly’s hair. 

 

“How much can you take?” 

 

Molly was watching him curiously now, considering the weight of the dick in his mouth and throat. He’d handled the length easily enough, rarely hitting a gag reflex Fjord was always mildly surprised to find existed at all. He’d not actually tried taking the knot into his mouth before, if only because once it was played with too much it’d start to swell when the half orc came, and he didn’t exactly want to be held in place for ten to twenty minutes until it went back down. 

 

Much. 

 

Maybe just a little bit. 

 

Another time. 

 

His fingers began tracing swirling patterns across Fjord’s hips, and eventually he shrugged again. Fjord grinned, rolling his hips lazily to watch his dick slide in and out of Molly’s mouth. 

 

“Think you can take me going fast? Fucking your face like I fuck your needy little ass?” He could actually see the way Molly’s ass clenched at the thought, cheeks pressing together as his eyes drifted shut once more, a needy moan slipping from his throat. Fjord decided it meant he was ready to try. “Tap twice if you need me to stop.” 

 

Molly gave his hip a light slap that was definitely more remonstrating than understanding, and Fjord took both of his horns in hand to hold his head steady. He kept the first few thrusts slow, keeping an eye on the movement of Molly’s tail. The way he was working himself, it was something of a surprise that he wasn’t coming already. 

 

Gradually Fjord began to speed up, thrusting up a little more forcefully into that sweet, hot mouth. Molly kept working him with lips and tongue, hollowing his cheeks to suck as he swirled his tongue along the underside of his lap. Fjord considered asking him to stop for a moment, fighting for the control to stop himself from burying the full length, knot and all, into that delicious suction. 

 

He didn’t think he could handle feeling Molly laugh around him. 

 

He was already so close, thrusts coming more urgently as he slammed into Molly’s wet warmth. He abandoned the longer strokes, jerking the last inch or so in and out in short, fast jolts that drew a long, lasting moan from Molly. It was just enough for Fjord to push home, coming hard down Molly’s throat. He barely remembered to draw back, the last few spurts of come striping across Molly’s tongue as he dragged the tiefling back. 

 

Molly moaned wantonly at the taste, his lashes fluttering as he kept working himself with his tail. It was already wet and slick from Molly’s precome, gliding effortlessly over his length with soft slapping sounds that had merged seamlessly with Fjord fucking his face. 

 

Fjord caught his breath, perfectly happy to watch Molly jerk himself off above him. 

 

Well. Not perfect quite yet. 

 

With a quick shove, he released his grip on Molly’s horns and pushed him back. 

 

“Sit up,” he ordered gruffly, shifting back on the bed, “I want to watch you.” 

 

Molly swayed for a moment, apparently lost without the hands on his horns as his brain processed the words. Then he sat up, back arching again to put the gleaming bars through his nipples on display and thrusting his hips forward into the coil of his tail. It made a damn pretty sight and Fjord could feel his cock stirring weakly. Not enough left for another round just yet, apparently. 

 

He was still perfectly happy to watch Molly fall apart, hands twitching at his sides with the need to do something, anything. His breath was coming in short, jerky gasps now, his tail beginning to lose rhythm as he teetered on the edge. Fjord chuckled softly and gestured him closer, the tiefling shuffling forward until Fjord could reach his cock. 

 

“Such a good little pet for me,” the half orc sighed, curling his fist just around the tip and running his thumb over the weeping slit. Molly keened, tail bumping at the end of Fjord’s fist as he kept stroking. “Are you ready to come?” 

 

This time Molly nodded jerkily, eyes flicking up to lock with Fjord’s. The warlock grinned and reached down, cupping his balls gently and lifting them just a little. 

 

“So fuckin’ do it.” 

 

The release was visible in every line of the blood hunter’s body as his back arched further, his hips jerking spasmodically into Fjord’s fist and the clenching grip of his own tail. Lines of hot, white come spilled across Fjord’s hips and stomach, dappling across the lighter green skin there. When he finally finished, Molly swayed again, and Fjord reached up to guide him gently down to cuddle into his side. 

 

“Gonna lick me clean?” He teased, and laughed when Molly swatted his shoulder. 

 

“Do it yourself, asshole,” Molly laughed too, stealing any heat from the words with breathless contentment. Fjord nodded, still snickering, and wiped himself off with the discarded blanket. 

 

“Guess we should get dressed.” 

 

Molly made an unconvinced noise, but obediently rolled from the bed when Fjord began to sit up. 

 

“If we really must...” 

 

As he rose, Fjord caught him by one wrist and pulled him back for a quick kiss. 

 

“Good morning, Molly.” 

 

The tiefling’s lips spread into a wide grin under his. 

 

“Good morning, Fjord.” 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I think what I need is a couple more silly little things like this alongside the monster pile of Fics That Have Gotten Away From Me. We also maaaaay be waiting for June for the next Magic Lube Thursday cuz AN has killed me. See you then!


End file.
